The present invention relates generally to the game of golf, and more particularly, to a carrier for supporting golf clubs, balls, tees and other associated golfing equipment for convenient access and transport as a golfer travels around a golf course, usually although not necessarily on a motorized cart.
Golf clubs and associated golfing equipment are typically carried in a golf bag which may be slung over a golfer's shoulder and carried about a course during a round of golf. Since a full set of golf clubs, auxiliary equipment, and bag are quite heavy, alternatives to carrying the bag personally are sought after. Hiring a caddy is one alternative, but this is expensive and typically caddies are not available for everyone. More commonly, golf carts are used, and these may be the powered rider type, or a small manual cart pulled by the golfer.
Manual golf carts may add considerable additional weight to the golf bag. Also, although such carts have provisions for accepting and holding a golf bag, these tend to be rudimentary for the sake of accomodating many different styles of bags. Thus, the golf bag is usually simply strapped into a space provided by the framework of the manual pull-type golf cart, and with the limited size of the storage space available in popular smaller sized automobiles the bag may have to be removed for transportation to and from the golf course. Powered golf carts are usually designed such that golf bags simply rest on a platform at the rear of the cart, and strapped onto powered carts. In either case, a bag contains the various clubs and other equipment in a conventional way, the clubs are accessible from the top only, and the clubs are at best sorted or separated only in loose fashion.
In addition to transportation problems, conventional golf bags may also result in damage to the golf clubs. The gripping handles of golf clubs, which are typically wrapped with leather or other well known grip material, can be damaged if they are jammed downwardly into a conventional golf bag. Access to the clubs can also be a problem when conventional golf bags are used on a powered golf cart since they must clear the top of the bag which is elevated sometimes a substantial distance off the ground when fixed to the bag supporting portion of the powered cart. If a cover or umbrella is needed over a hand cart, or there is a surrey top on a motorized cart as is often the case, there is a problem withdrawing and inserting the clubs from and into the bag, in addition to the height and reach problem.
On the other hand, a less encompassing holder for clubs and related equipment must be able to withstand the bouncing and jostling which can occur as a hand cart is pulled, or a motorized cart is driven, about a golf course, often onto portions other than the fairway. Any substitute or improvement for the traditional bag must still hold the clubs (in particular) securely to prevent their dislodgment and possible loss.
It is thus apparent that an improved carrier for golf clubs and associated equipment, which provides improved access to the golf clubs, particularly when the carrier is supported upon a powered golf cart, would be appreciated by golfers who are faced with the alternative of cumbersome and heavy conventional golf bags. Such an improved golf equipment carrier is particularly desirable when it offers the potential for less weight, lower cost and serves to expand the options available to golfers who are looking for more convenient ways of pursuing their golf game.